My Happy Ending
by Lady Nefertari
Summary: Song-Fic! What happened to Kagome's Happy Ending?


**Okay, well I'm Lady Nefertari and I'm new to this site, but I hope you enjoy this song-fic! :)**

**

* * *

**Kagome lay with her head in a pillow crying her big, caring heart out. All because of him. He was supposed to be her night in shining armor, her prince. he was supposed to pick up the pieces of her heart that his brother had broken.

Instead, he didn't break her heart, he tore it apart. That's what it felt like anyway. Kagome had not trusted men from the beginning, first her father, then Inuyasha, and now him.

She had stopped trusting, but he showed her how to again. He seemed to actually care and then, he left her. So now she sits and she waits hoping, and praying that he would come back to her.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her Ipod. She turned it on and ironicaly the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne started playing.

_Oh, Oh, So much for my happy ending,_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead,_

_held up so high on such a breakable thread._

_You were, all the things I thought I knew,_

_and I we could be._

_You were everything, everything, that I wanted._

It was true, Sesshomaru Taisho, school badass had been everything she wanted. He was kind, caring, and loyal. Or so she thought.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be,_

_but we lost it._

_All of the memories, so closed to me_

_just fade away._

_All the this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

And the whole song was true. Her happy ending was gone. He had left her. They were supposed to meet at the local mall in the food court. When she got there one of his minions, what was his name? Jaken? Had told her that it was over between them.

_'He hadn't even broken it off in person!' _Kagome continued to sob into her pillow as the song continued.

_Oh, Oh, _

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh,_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say._

_They tell you I'm tell you_

_I'm difficult, but so are they._

It was true, his friends Kouga, Miroku, Renkotsu, Kagura, Ayame, and his half-brother Inuyasha all told him to end it with her. That she was to difficult because she always spoke her mind. Only Sango, Bankotsu, and Kikyo said something about it.

_But they don't know me,_

True, they didn't know her. They were popular, she was an outcast. The only time they ever even looked at her was when they were making fun of her.

Until Sesshomaru asked her out.

_Do they even know you?_

Sometimes she wondered, Did his friends actually even know _him?_ Maybe they did. How would she know?

_All the things you hide from me,_

_All the shit that you do._

How many times had she caught him with Kagura? Five? Six? Yet everytime she took him back. How stupid was she? All that time he'd been planning to break her heart.

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_and I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything_

_that I wanted. _

_We were meant to be, _

_Supposed to be,_

_but we lost it. _

_All the memories so close to me,_

_just fade away._

That wasn't true. The memories stayed. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get rid of his memory.

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

Her happy ending was gone. Maybe, forever

_It's nice to know that you were there._

_Thanks for acting like you cared,_

_and making me feel like I was the only one._

When they were together, she felt like all his attention was on her. _'How wrong could I be?'_

_Thanks for watching as I fall,_

_And letting me know we were done._

He had made _sure _she knew they were over. He had walked around the halls with his arm around Kagura and smirked many times at her.

_He was everything, everything,_

_that I wanted,_

_we were meant to be,_

_supposed to be,_

_but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me_

_just fade away._

_'Why couldn't he just keep his promise?' _All Kagome ever wanted was for him to hold her and love her for all of eternity. Was that to much to ask?

_All this time you were pretending,_

This whole time he had been pretending. Pretending to love her. Pretending to care for her. Pretending to _want _her.

_So much for my happy ending,_

_You were everything, everything,_

_that I wanted. _

_We were meant to be,_

_supposed to be,_

_but we lost it._

They had lost it. Everything she wanted was gone.

_All of the memories so close to me,_

_just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh, oh, _

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh, Oh,_

_So much for my happy ending _

Her happy ending was gone. Down the drain. Kagome buried her face in the pillow and cried her heart out.

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh_

_

* * *

_**Okay! I hope you liked it. Once again I am NEW! So sorry if it isn't great, but please review. No flames please!**


End file.
